Much Amok!
by Foley Artist
Summary: My homage/parody of the Looney Tune classic "Duck Amuck!"


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Isn't that enough?  
  
"Much Amok!"  
  
(Open on Middleton High)  
  
(Cut to the hallway, where Kim and Ron are conversing near Kim's locker)  
  
Ron: So, how'd you feel about that test on the American Revolution?  
  
Kim: I think I did well, but boy was it hard.  
  
Ron: Well, I know I did well. I studied profusely.  
  
Kim: Ron, you only watched the movie 'The Patriot.' That does not qualify as studying.  
  
Ron: What? It's about the American Revolution. It's studying.  
  
(Kim sighs and they begin to walk the hall)  
  
Ron: So, any news from Wade?  
  
Kim: Nothing. But he said he'd-  
  
(As they walk, the hallway background ceases to be drawn, leaving a white background)  
  
Kim: -kick the scanners into over- (notices that the background is gone) what the?  
  
Ron: Hey? What happened to the background?  
  
Kim: It disappeared.  
  
Ron: I know that. I mean why did it disappear!  
  
Kim: Must be the animator. (Faces camera) Yo! Hey, wake up Rembrant! Let's get moving here! (nothing happens) Come on! You're the animator. Do something!  
  
(An eraser comes into view and erases all of Kim except for her face)  
  
Ron: Kim! You're gone! Sort of!  
  
Kim(To animator): Ha ha. Very funny. I want a body!  
  
(A paintbrush comes into view and paints the body of a blue fox. Kim examines her body and frowns)  
  
Kim(To animator): I'm not laughing here. Come on, wiseguy, I want MY body!  
  
(The eraser comes into view and erases the fox body. The paintbrush comes into view and gives Kim her original body)  
  
Ron(To animator): Now, how about a background.  
  
(The paintbrush comes into view and paints a wedding chapel. It also puts Kim and Ron into a bride and groom outfit. Kim and Ron look at their outfits)  
  
Kim(looking at outfit, then at camera): Not funny.  
  
(Kim tears off her wedding gown (her regular clothes on underneath). Ron does the same with his tuxedo (same rule applies) Kim pushes the background away as if it were a piece of scenery)  
  
Kim(To animator): All right, you slop artist! Quit messing around!  
  
Ron: You know, KP, maybe you shouldn't yell at him.  
  
Kim: Relax, we're the stars of this cartoon. He has to treat us right. (To animator) Now, put us where we need to be.  
  
(The paintbrush paints a new background, which is the top of an under- construction building. Kim and Ron are standing on a wooden board. The eraser comes into view and erases the board, leaving Kim and Ron in mid air. They see that the board is gone)  
  
Kim: Good-bye, Ron.  
  
Ron: Bye, KP.  
  
(They hug and begin to fall, unfinished story after unfinished story. Ron looks down)  
  
Ron: Well, at least that mattress will break our fall.  
  
(Cut to the bottom, where there is a large mattress. The eraser erases the mattress and the paintbrush replaces it with an open subway)  
  
(Cut back to Kim and Ron)  
  
Kim: You just had to say that, didn't you?  
  
(Kim and Ron close their eyes and brace themselves. Suddenly, they realize that they're no longer falling. They look around and see that they're back in the blank background)  
  
Kim(To animator): Ugh, thanks. So, will you please cooperate with us?  
  
Ron(To animator): Yeah. So, how about putting in, let's say, Bueno Nacho?  
  
(The paintbrush paints the Background of Bueno Nacho, and Kim and Ron eating lunch)  
  
Ron: Now this is more like it.  
  
(Ron bites into a burrito, while Kim looks around nervously)  
  
Kim: Hey, have you noticed that nobody is here?  
  
Ron: What?  
  
(Kim and Ron look outside to see that Bueno Nacho has been placed on a launchpad)  
  
Ron: Get out of here?  
  
Kim: Yeah.  
  
(Kim and Ron run to the door, only find it locked)  
  
PA Voice: Bueno Nacho will launch in 10 seconds. 9...8...7...6...  
  
(Kim and Ron frantically look for an exit, trying several doors)  
  
5...4...3...  
  
(Ron finds a door, which opens. Kim and Ron hastily jump through, without looking to see what's on the other side. They shut the door, just as the countdown reaches zero)  
  
(Kim and Ron look around to find that they are in the same blank room)  
  
Kim(To animator): Look, Mac! I'm getting tired of this! Now, give us a reasonable background.  
  
(The paintbrush comes in and paints a wedding chapel, putting Kim and Ron is a bride and groom attire)  
  
Kim(Looking at outfit): What is this guys fascination with us getting married? (Tears off dress (has normal outfit underneath))  
  
Ron: It's one of the popular ideas created by fans. (Rips off tux, but only has boxers on underneath)  
  
Ron(To animator): Hey!  
  
(The animator gives Ron his normal clothes)  
  
Kim(To animator): Now, how about putting us someplace that we'd really be?  
  
(The animator draws Kim and Ron tied to a large bomb)  
  
Kim: *sigh* This is a situation we'd be in, isn't it?  
  
Ron: Could be worse.  
  
Kim: How? How could it possibly be any worse.  
  
(Cut to a kitchen background. Kim and Ron are animated in. They see that they are in the McGuire family kitchen)  
  
Lizzie: Hey, you're just in time. We're going to have a marathon that you'll be pre-empted for.  
  
(Kim and Ron scream and run from the scene)  
  
(Cut to the animation studio, where Drakken and Shego are huddled over an animation board. Drakken holds the eraser, and Shego holds the paintbrush)  
  
Shego: Ain't we stinkers?  
  
(The End) 


End file.
